It is known that a Diesel engine is generally equipped with an injection system that includes a plurality of electrically controlled fuel injectors for injecting fuel directly into cylinders.
Clogging of a fuel injector, due for example to coking presence, may lead to a degradation of emission performances, engine noise and vibrations. Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system to detect if one or more of the fuel injectors is partially or completely clogged that may be performed, for example at a vehicle service center. Such a method or system would prevent the need to replace all the fuel injectors and eliminate the need to perform a time consuming test using a hydraulic unit fuel injector test bench to detect the clogged fuel injector when connected to the injection system.